Good Golly, Miss Molly
by MadameOvaries
Summary: Ana's entire life is turned upside down when Kate takes her out after getting a makeover. Will Ana find the man of her dreams, or have a terrifying one-night stand? OOC
1. Chapter 1: Start Me Up

**Chapter 1**

Start Me Up

.

"I'm serious, Ana. How many bad things have you actually done?" Kate raises her perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Well..." I begin, racking my brain for something even remotely dangerous. "There was that time when I stole that belt from Essence?"

"That doesn't count."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm the one who stuffed it in your purse!" Kate giggles. "You didn't even know it was in there until we left the store!"

I shrug, laughing along with her. "Still, that's pretty bad ass, right? I mean, what's the worst thing you've done?"

She raises her eyebrows again, looking over her shoulder. "God, Ana, you don't even want to know."

"You'll never know unless you tell me," I challenge, squinting at her.

Kate turned back to me with glowing, devious blue eyes. She points to an older Vin Diesel-bald guy with tattoos and a rough face. "It was somewhere along the lines of that guy."

"I... don't understand," I confess, looking away from tattoo guy. Kate could get any man she wanted. "Why him?"

"Why not?" She shrugs demurely, then leaned towards me with a secret smile. "I'll tell you this much... it was exciting."

"But he's so much older... and looks like he's been through the rings."

"And the sex was mind-blowing," she sighs.

Amazed at her sexual discoveries, I shudder one more time. "Well, I could never-"

"That's my point exactly," her eyes travel up and down me, smiling. Then she meets my eyes with a sarcastic roll. "You're so _innocent. _It turns people off."

I cough on my drink, laughing unexpectedly with discomfort. "What does that got to do with anything?"

She shakes her head slightly. "All I know is, we've been sitting in this bar for over an hour and I've gotten 3 drinks from semi-attractive men, while you've gotten one. And I'm pretty sure it's just because he felt sorry for you."

I feel crimson rush to my cheeks and I look down at my napkin. "Your point?"

"Maybe you should spruce up your image a bit. Those stockings aren't doing anything for your legs, and that lumpy brown dress is _such _an eye sore-"

"Who cares?" I say defensively, reminding myself of a stubborn child. "Not everyone's sole mission each morning is to attract the opposite sex."

"Well, it should be." But after a moment she becomes quiet, studying me. "You wanna leave?"

I let out a sigh of relief, "Yes, please."

.

The next morning, I can't get Kate's words out of my head. Maybe I _am _dressing a little too... dull. Maybe I should show off my body a little. Not so much to land a date, but more to embrace my sexuality. Kate seems to have embraced hers and she couldn't be happier.

So instead of slipping on my usual neutral brown dress, I throw on a deep blue shift dress. And rather than donning loafers, I wear practical black kitten heels that belong to Kate. Black tights and a trench coat complete the look, as Kate put it. Then she proceeds to help me with my makeup. I never really understood fashion or makeup, so I was thankful for her help. It's great having a roommate.

Kate told me we were going to the bar that night, to show off my new look. I rolled my eyes at her announcement, but part of me also felt excited. Who knows, maybe I would meet someone.

On my way to work, I take the subway then walk across 56th to get my morning tea. As I'm crossing the street, my ankle wobbles a little in the tiny heels. I manage to catch my balance only to lose it again while skipping across a drainpipe. I probably would have landed on my ass, until someone's hands caught me.

The hands are strong and hard gripping my elbow and closing around my waist. I was nearly about to swoon until I realize I fell into him. I tripped onto the guy while he was probably on his way to an early meeting. I blush as I see the look of surprise on the older man's face.

"Agh, watch out!"

"I'm sorry," I blurt, meeting stern grey eyes. "I didn't see... I'm so sorry."

He lets me go slowly, watching my face in a way that makes my heart flutter. I convince myself it's only to make sure I have my bearings. He can't be interested.

"Are you hurt?" He asks in a deep, throaty voice that does things to me.

I shake my head while trying to form a coherent thought. "Of course not. I'm sorry, I guess I just... lost my balance." I add ruefully, "I'll be on my way now..."

"Wait," he calls, searching my face with careful eyes.

I turn back to him, nearly colliding with a woman in a power suit. "Yes?"

"My name is Christian. Christian grey." He waits, probably to see if I'd recognize his name.

I don't. "Pleased to meet you, Christian," I say, trying not to linger on his name. "I'm Ana. Steele."

He tips his head to a limo, almost as if he was showing off. "Would you like a lift, Ana?"

"No." I say, too quickly. Then add a soft smile. "I can manage. Thanks, though." That was when I further embarrass myself by doing a curtsey of all things. I try to make a hasty retreat after that.

.

Kate was waiting when I got off work. She decides I need to put more makeup on, as if I needed anymore goop on my face. I comply though, acting like her little toy doll. Or the younger sister she never had.

We skip hand and hand across the damp streets, heading to Kate's favorite bar. "Trust me, we are going to find you your very own little slice of badness."

I gawk at her. "I don't want bad, Kate. I just want... something." I finish, unsure of my thought. I remember the man from earlier. _Christian Grey._ Would I ever forget that name? Truth was, I didn't know what I wanted. But I sure as hell didn't want her to tell me. Which, of course, she did anyway.

"I'll tell you what you want. You want a guy to take you home tonight and make you forget about your dull, ordinary life, right?"

I shrug. "Maybe. I don't know. Do any of us ever know what we truly want?"

"Yes, _we _do," she giggles. We arrive at the bar, she held the door open for me, giving me a little wink. "The beginning of your life starts now."

I couldn't help thinking, maybe she was right.

.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please continue reading, also leave a short review and follow if this story seems promising. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Eyes on Fire

**Chapter 2**

Eyes on Fire

.

Kate saunters over to our usual seats at the counter and I follow dutifully. I glance around the room, already catching a few eyes looking Kate's way, no doubt, remembering her from the night before. Hoping tonight they'd get their chance. Then I land on a pair of eyes I wasn't expecting.

I drop my gaze, my cheeks burning. We had already reached our seats and I curse under my breath.

Kate chuckles, noticing my mortified expression. "Settle down there, girl. What's the issue?"

"That guy that I told you about earlier? He's here. Christian Grey's _here_."

"No way!" Kate immediately started searching the room. "I don't see any rich billionaire types."

"He's not a _billionaire," _I say dryly. "He just had a nice limo."

"Someone hasn't been doing her research."

"What do you mean?"

"He's crazy rich! He owns Grey Enterprises Holdings; he even donates to the school. Does he know you're a college student?"

"Kate, we talked for a total of 2 minutes, which mostly consisted of me embarrassing myself." My heart sank as realization dawns on me. "Oh my god, he probably left as soon as he saw me."

"Okay, shh, Ana. It's alright, we're going to have an amazing night without that _prick_." Kate emphasizes. I try to smile at her attempt to make me feel better. Of course he had to be a CEO, someone who would never be caught dead with a loser like me.

"Back again, ladies?" The bartender, Jose, asks. He served us last night. To my knowledge, he's new. Kate gives him a wink and our drink orders. When our martinis arrive, I grab mine gratefully, spilling it down my throat. Kate sips hers more demurely, scanning the room again.

"Hottie at twelve o'clock," she whispers, nudging me.

I peek inconspicuously over my shoulder, spotting the guy she has singled out. He looks just like a Typical College Boy from here. "I'm not interested."

"What, you don't want to date _anyone _from our school?"

I scoff. "Those guys aren't looking for a relationship, Kate. And _I'm _not looking for a booty call."

"Hey, girls," someone from behind us says as I feel something heavy close around my shoulders. I look up to see the Typical College Boy we were just eying, along with a couple of his friends. He grins down at us with a cocky smile, exposing his perfectly engineered teeth. "I'm Elliot. Can I buy you ladies a drink?"

Kate shrugs out from under his toned arm gracefully, resting an elbow against the bar as an excuse. I couldn't pull off the same, so I just squirm uncomfortably.

"No, thanks. We're full up."

"Then maybe I can buy you a private drink later on tonight?" He winks.

My eyebrows rise as I waited to see how Kate would react to his obvious invitation for sex.

"Sorry," She says blithely, resting a hand on my bare thigh. "I don't eat meat."

His eyes flickered from me, stuffed under his arm, to Kate, and back again. Finally he caught onto what Kate's saying and his eyes light up with appreciation.

"Niiiice!" He boasts loudly, turning around to give his buddies high fives.

I move my shoulders around, thankful for their release and share a private smile with Kate. We always pretended to be lesbians when a pig was hitting on one of us... usually Kate.

Suddenly a drink appears in front of us, and I look expectantly at Kate. Until the bartender brushes my fingers, giving me a heavy-lidded smile. "From the gentleman at the end of the bar."

Kate and I both look over, and there he is. Christian Grey. I whip back around, my heart hammering in my chest so loud I swore I could hear it. "Holy crap."

"_Who _is _that_?" Kate mutters, practically salivating.

"Christian Grey, obviously," I whisper. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe he sent over a glass of wine. That's so..." I tried to find the right word. Classy? Elegant? Posh?

Kate seems to have a different word in mind. "Sexy! Let's go talk to him."

I grab her hands, which are already positioned at her clutch and martini. "No, Kate, stop."

She met my eyes, sensing the panic, as she holds my hands as well. "You've seriously never done this before, have you?"

I shake my head. "Never like this. With someone like him. I-I don't know what to say!"

"Calm down, Ana. It's okay, all right? Look. How about you... thank him for the drink, without actually saying anything?"

I meet her eyes, pleading with the ocean I find there. "How?"

"Follow my lead."

She raises her drink, tips it towards Elliot, who wandered back to his booth. They make full eye contact, she smiles, turning away from him. "Exactly like that. Okay? Now you try, except with _Mr. Grey," _she says, putting such a flourish on the name, I have to laugh.

"Okay, okay."

I lift the glass of wine off the counter, turning to meet Christian Grey's eyes. He almost awakens when I look at him. Was he watching us this whole time? Could he somehow be charged by the same emotions I'm feeling? I feel my lips subconsciously pull into a smile. He returns my gesture, the smile not quite reaching his eyes. For a moment, we're completely lost in each other. Then Kate pulls me out.

"You did it..." She whispers. I turn to see her eying Christian and a protective shiver runs up my spine. "Now he's all yours."

.

**A/N Thanks for the great reviews! It means so much to have people reading and reviewing! I love to hear your thoughts, no matter what they are!**

** Do you trust Kate? Why and why not? Someone said something about how rude Kate was being, and yes, she isn't very tactful. My vision is: Kate is the only one "allowed" to make Ana feel inferior. If anyone else does it (ex. Christian) she sticks by Ana's side. Clearly it's not a very healthy relationship, but I see that changing very soon!**

**Who do you think Ana will go home with? So far, the suspects are: Jose, Christian, or Elliot. The night's not over, and more people are on their way to the bar so stay tuned!**

**Thanks again for reading and sharing your thoughts with me! What did you think of this one? :) Sorry it's so short!**


	3. Chapter 3: Love Buzz

**Chapter 3**

Can You Feel My Love Buzz?

.

I hold my gaze on Kate for a moment, trying to decipher the look I see there. Is she simply happy for me for securing a moment with Christian? Or is it something... more? I know she can get any guy in this room with just one look. Nothing was stopping her from sweeping up Christian. But, then again... he doesn't look like the kind of guy to be swept away.

"Why don't we find a booth?" I suggest, downing the rest of my martini in one long pull.

"Whoa, slow down there, girl. If you keep drinking so fast, I wouldn't be surprised if you went home with _me!" _She jokes, grabbing my hand as we make our way across the bar and settle into a booth.

I sip the wine slower than the martini, savoring each bittersweet drop. I'd bet it has a ridiculously fancy name, one I probably couldn't pronounce. Maybe it's a French wine. I imagine Christian Grey vacationing in Paris, tasting wine in the hills. I imagine he was most likely a very cultured man.

"Should send him some French fries... or something?" I ask Kate, watching him.

"Send _who_ French fries?"

"_Mr. Grey_." I say, with a flourish. "You know, thank him for the drink."

"Ha! That's the worst idea you've had all night. No, correction. That's the worst idea you've spoken aloud. I bet there's all sorts of catastrophes swimming around in your little brain!" She snorts and sips her drink.

"Wow, okay. Ixnay on the fries. Gotcha." I try to keep the hurt and surprise off my face.

''I'm sorry but if you want to get Christian, you have to lock him down. And fries just won't do it.''

Suddenly Elliot and one of his burly friends slid into the booth next to us.

"Uhm, hi?" I ask, giving Kate a look. Secretly, I couldn't help admire their courage. I had to admit, they were pretty cute.

"Can we help you with something?" Kate questioned.

"Yeah," Elliot says, throwing his arm over the back of their bench. "I'd like to know what made you such a stuck-up, prissy princess."

"Why, it was losers like you, of course," Kate met his eyes, immediately rising up to the challenge. Even I could feel the heat between them.

"You're a fireball," He whispers, gazing into her narrow blue eyes.

"You're a sleazeball."

"You don't have to play hard to get." He replies till whispering, trying to sound seductive. I know it won't work on Kate.

"I'm not playing, I really am hard to get."

"Okay! I am going to get a new drink." I turn to his friend, "Would you like to come?"

"Sure," he says, clearly grateful for my save. As we walk, he extends his hand to me. "I'm Mark, by the way."

I take it hesitantly, sitting at bar stool. "Hi, Mark. I'm Ana."

"Do you come here often, Ana?" He asks, jokingly putting on the creepy-sexy voice Elliot was using.

I had to laugh. "Unfortunately, I do. With my friend, Kate. She's obsessed with this place."

"I see. Well, it's my first time."

"I'll go easy on you," I say, with a joking smile.

He laughed, bowing his head. I couldn't help but take pleasure in the sound of his laugh. It really is a happy sound.

"What'll it be, Ana? Make it really special."

"I'll just have a beer," I told him, then immediately regret it. During my first year of college, and the day I met Kate, she took me to this very bar. When I ordered a beer, the same drink I'd been having since sneaking alcohol in 9th grade, Kate's nose scrunched up. Followed by calling me butch and replacing my order with a martini. I'd been drinking them ever since, save the occasional nostalgic beer when Kate wasn't around.

Ordering a beer in front of a guy was strictly prohibited.

But instead of putting on a weird face, he gives me an appreciative look. "Wow, that is special. I've _never_ seen a girl order a beer."

"I take that as a good thing?"

"Definitely. It's very hot," he says, winking at me.

I blush, turning to face the bar and grabbing my beer. Randomly, I glance toward the end of the counter and catch Christian's eye. He registers Mark's presence, turns to grab his coat.

"I'll be right back," I say to Mark without thinking.

In the next moment I'm moving towards Christian, as if being pulled by some magnetic force. I catch Kate's eyes, they squint at me, trying to figure out my next move. I can't help but feel there's something angry in the way her mouth is pursed. Then suddenly I'm standing in front of him, and he's so much more beautiful than before. Is it strange to call a man beautiful? His skin is perfect. His eyes the deepest grey.

It suddenly occurs to me that I should say something.

"Leaving so soon?" But that's definitely not it. God, I sound so cliché.

He seems to measure me with his eyes, my expression, my words. Then he says, "My car is waiting outside."

''Wow, that sounds so classic. Like in old movies.'' I say unthinkingly. I'm about to apologize, because it's clearly the alcohol talking, when he responds.

''That means I'll be leaving, Ana,'' He takes my hand, lifting it and pressing his lips against it. His grey eyes entrance me, sending me spiraling. How can he intoxicate me so? ''It was nice seeing you again, Anastasia.''

I feel disappointment etching my features, since this means goodbye. I feel like I owe him an explanation, like there's something being left unspoken between us. "I'm just here with friends."

"Yes, I see that..."

"No, I mean... Mark's nothing," I blurt, then hasten to correct myself. "I mean, he's clearly something. _Someone. _A person. But ... there's nothing between us."

I think I see the corners of his mouth quirk up, but then it's gone. He takes his coat off, and I get a glimpse of the gorgeous muscles that lie beneath his button up. They strain against the fabric, wanting to be set free. And maybe I'm the one to do it.

''Well, you should have said so,'' he replies, with a small wink.

.

**A/N I'm sensing a falling out with Kate and Ana next chapter. Excited? You should be.**

**Thanks for the fantastic reviews. Keep it up and you'll get the next chapter faster than this one!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sweet Emotion

**A/N Another one coming at you guys, 'cause why not?**

**Chapter 4**

Sweet Emotion

.

I pry my eyes away from his glorious chest and arm muscles before he can see. Best not to be caught ogling. I put on an innocent, I-so-wasn't-checking-you-out face by the time he looks.

"So, Ana, how's your night?" The way his eyes study me is so satisfying; I press my legs together. It's scorching.

"My night is shaping up pretty well," I respond. Jose appears beside us.

"Um, Ana?"

Surprised by his intrusion, I ask what's up.

"The girl in the booth sent you these fries," Jose says, his earnest Mexican eyes meet mine and he cocks his head towards Kate. She's sitting with Elliot, not listening to a word he's saying as she stares at Christian and I. I wonder what her obsession with him is, why she's so desperate for every guy in the bar to chase her. She gestures for us to come to the booth. I turn away, pushing the fries back.

"I'm not hungry. Go for it, Jose. My treat."

He nods, scooping them up and getting back to work.

"So, Mister Big CEO, what is it you're doing at a bar on Thursday night?" I ask, meeting Christian's warm grey eyes. "Isn't there some sort of expensive business merger you need to take care of?"

"Actually, there is," He says. "But it's not nearly as important as this."

"What, hanging out with some girl you don't know?"

"You're hardly some girl," He whispers, so quietly, so timidly, I'm sure he didn't want me to hear it. "So I see you've done your research.," he says, in a different tone.

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"You knew who I was. This morning I was certain you didn't."

I blush. "Right. My friend, Kate told me. I had no idea you were so successful."

"I've had my moments," He replies. But something in the tone of his voice makes me think he's talking about his failures, not his accomplishments.

"Want to come to our booth?" I ask, as Kate flags us down again. His eyes spark and I can't help but smile.

He agrees and I walk back over to Mark to get my beer. He hands it to me and follows us back to the booth. Awkwardly, Mark slides in beside me before Christian can. I try to ignore the looks Kate's giving me. She clears her throat, but smiles graciously and shakes Christian's hand.

Elliot and Christian exchange no handshake, which seems odd to me, until Elliot says, "Sup, bro? Didn't know you were coming out tonight!"

I gawk at Kate, trying to share the crazy moment with her, but she merely laughs, saying, "What a coincidence!" and, "Oh, Christian, you really must sit down!"

Christian pulls a chair away from a table and sits at the end of the booth. He flags down a waiter, ordering a round of... beers, he says after spotting the drink in my hand.

I hide a smile. "So, Elliot, Mark, do you go to WSU?"

"God, Ana, nobody wants to talk about school!" Kate exclaims. S, she turns to the guys. "Sorry about my friend, she doesn't know how to have a good time."

I let out an uncomfortable half-laugh, taking a swig of my beer as Jose brings another round. "Alright, let's talk about something else, then."

"Okay, fine," Kate says, giving me a sidelong glance that could kill. Her blue eyes turn cold and her mouth curls in a way that looks nice, but has evil lurking behind it. "Do you fellas want to hear a story about when Ana was a freshman at WSU?"

"No, Kate, no one wants to hear a story about me," I say. Jose holds a beer in front of Kate's face and she swats it away.

"Nonsense! Guys, Ana's so cute. She's just like a little girl. When she first came to College, she had a box full of stuffed animals. Thank god I took her under my wing!"

Jose's arm pauses while handing me my drink. Mark shoots me a small, pitiful look.

"Uhh, Kate," Elliot says, trying to stop her from embarrassing me further.,

"What? Isn't that right, Ana Banana? Oh my god, did you guys know Ana's still a virgin?. Who knew those still existed, right?" Then she winks at Christian.

"Kate, enough!" I half-shout, my voice shaking. I can feel everyone's stares, staring at me, burning holes in my cheeks. Then Mark's inching away from me in the booth, and Christian won't even look at me. He's staring at Kate with an odd expression, and something about the way he holds his arms makes me feel frightened.

I get up from the booth, grabbing my jacket. I glare at Kate past my tears. "You're so out of line."

"No._ You're_ out of line." She meets my eyes and suddenly I understand. She's the Queen Bee, and I must follow what she says. Never step out of the lines she drew. I must follow what she does, and that doesn't involve taking the men who are supposed to ogle her.

"We're done." I say through clenched teeth, trying to control my anger.

"And don't you forget it," she laughs.

I leave the table, unable to stare into her wicked eyes any longer. I thought she and I were best friends, sisters. I remember all the nights we stayed up talking, the countless secrets I shared. She'd been using me. Had she been saving them up to attack me when I started to achieve?

"Ana, wait!" Christian calls just as I step outside.

I turn away, wiping my ruddied cheeks. "What?"

"You forgot your purse."

I take it from his hands, unable to meet his eyes. I know I'm acting childish but so what? This night has been a total disaster all because of my best friend. I feel totally and utterly defeated.

"I'm sorry about Kate," I mutter.

"Why? It's hardly your fault."

"Yeah, right," I feel like curling up into a ball and disappearing, but I can't tell him that.

He steps closer, to me, surprising me. "Ana, I don't care about any of the nonsense Kate was spewing. Surely you have your reasons..."

"Not really," I mutter, finally meeting his eyes with a sigh. I come to a realization. "I'm sorry... but no, I'm not sorry. I'm truly am a dork. Take it or leave it."

He gives me a slow smile, that unravels the knot in my stomach, turning me to jelly. "I'll take it. If you will." He gestures to his car, the same one from earlier in the day.

I hesitate, taking in his extravagant offer. Not just the ride in his fancy car, but him. He's offering himself to me, the most beautiful man in the world.

''Of course, there are some complications we must discuss.''

His eyes are tense, serious and... frightened. I wonder what he could be scared to reveal. Suddenly, I'm so curious I can't fight it. I climb into his car, wondering what sort of mysteries lay before me.

.

**A/N No, he doesn't need to tell her about his BDSM fantasies. Because he has a different sexual craving. Can you guess what it is?**

**OMG, isn't Kate a bitch?! I'd like you all to take a moment to rant about how cruel Kate is. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Locked Out of Heaven

**A/N Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews, they always put a smile on my face. :) Especially when putting down awful Kate! Grrr, I hate her. None of her in this one, but she's not gone yet! Unfortunately, things need to blow up first, bwahahaha!**

**About my writing schedule: I plan to post a new chapter everyday. Sometimes, if I'm on a roll, there will be two in one day. But don't be expecting too much! :P  
**

**In this chapter, lots of Ana and Christian chemistry. Annnnd Christian's secret is revealed!... You are not prepared! **

**Please remember to review. :)**

**Chapter 5**

Locked Out of Heaven

.

The moment we're settled, the car starts moving. Christian presses a button, lowing the tinted parted between the driver and us.

"Yes, Mr. Grey?" The man asks.

"Bring us to Society, Taylor."

"Of course." Taylor answers, the window lifting once more.

Society? My palms slicken. Is he a part of some cult? A freaky sex club?

He must sense my distress. "It's a restaurant," he clears up. "We'd better get a good meal in you while talking. You refused fries from your friend earlier but I have a feeling that was less about the fact that you weren't hungry, and more on the fact that your so-called friend is a bitch."

I raise my eyebrows, noting the fact that this was the most I'd hear him say, ever. Some of the tension releases from my shoulders, but I can't completely clear the nagging feeling in my stomach. I figure it would be best to have some food in the ole' oven. "Well, I am kind of hungry."

"Good," he says, somehow turning that single word into a mating call.

"Aren't you going to offer me some wine?" I say jokingly. "Don't these things come stalked?"

He gazes at me, almost admiringly. But it's probably lights casting weird shadows on his face as we race through Washington. "They do, actually. But I don't want you having any more alcohol. In case it clouds your judgment. What you think you want tonight, could turn out being a major regret in the morning."

His voice is so soft, so knowing... I have to know what his secret is.

I sigh. "Christian... you have to tell me."

"Wait," he answers.

"No, you have tell me before this goes any further." I can't spill my guts; I can't tell him that every second we spend together means a harder goodbye. That being torn away from him now would already be painful. But I can tell him some of the truth. "I don't want to be hurt."

Christian takes my hands in his, surprising me with his comfort. I never would have thought a man as rich and powerful as Christian could be understanding;, gentle. "I'll never hurt you, Anastasia. You have my word."

"I don't mean it that way," I shake my head.

His eyes regard me, trying to decipher my expression.

That's when the car stops and we arrive at the restaurant. It's a grand skyscraper, at the very top I can see a round structure with the words: SOCIETY LOUNGE, in bright red letters. I gulp. Getting bad news at the top of a skyscraper? Not good.

Thankfully, he doesn't reach for my hand as we walk through the lobby. They're clammy, I try to wring them together, do something with them.

As soon as we step into the elevator, though... everything changes.

It's as if by being enclosed in such a small place, the proximity between us, the atmosphere shifts. The air is somehow charged by an electric, exhilarating anticipation. His head turns fractionally towards me, and he peeks at me through the corner of his eye, sensing the heat in the air too. His eyes are the blackest grey, darkened with desire. My heart races against my chest and I bite my lip.

I think he's about to lunge for me, when the elevator doors open. I give him a longing look as the waiter guides us through the restaurant, clearly recognizing Mr. Grey. Christian orders him to take us to a private table.

We sit, and Christian orders oysters and salad for us. "Do you enjoy oysters?"

"I've never had them."

"Well, it's your lucky day, Miss Steele," he says, wetting his bottom lip slightly with his tongue. I wonder if he knows what he's doing to me.

"Forget about the oysters," I say, leaning across the table. I hold his gaze, searching his eyes. "Tell me."

He immediately turns serious, reserved. "After you've had some food."

"Why are you putting this off?" I ask, "Is it really so horrible?"

"No, it's not. Not to me, anyway. You on the other hand... I can't quite figure out." His grey eyes search me, suddenly I see someone much older, wiser.

"What is there to know?" I shrug. I don't know how to tell him how entirely ordinary I am. Nothing special.

"Everything. But for now, I'll settle for what I've already gathered." He leans towards me, tracing a slow pattern on my skin, leaving a fiery trail. It makes me think of what else those fingers can do, and then I'm blushing. "From the moment I saw you, I knew you were different. Innocent, untouched... That's when I knew I had to have you."

A shiver crawls up my spine. "What exactly are you talking about?.." I ask slowly, scared of the answer.

He leans towards me. Suddenly I'm very cold, awaiting his answer. "I want to be your daddy."

Despair rushes over me, followed by the feeling of denial. I can't even look at him anymore. All I can do is utter a single word. "What?"

"It's a much less literal term than it sounds. I just want to take care of you, pleasure you, buy you expensive things. Show you my world; introduce you to everything you've been missing. Of course, some role play is to be expected-"

"Oh my god," I whisper. I drop my napkin onto the table as our food arrives. "I can't eat this."

"You will eat, Anastasia."

"No!" I snap, catching the attention of a few customers. I say, much more quietly, in a begrudging tone. "You're disgusting."

His eyes sadden. "No, Ana, you don't see. All I want is to please you, take care of you."

The urge to leave grows stronger and I rest my eyes of him, hating how he looks to me now. "So you're saying, because you want to make sweet, sweet love to me, that I' am now your daughter?"

He can't find words and he struggles for a few moments.

I stand, throwing on my jacket, hating the way his eyes make me feel dirty instead of sexy. Him and his stupid sexual desires. "Goodbye, Christian. I never want to see you again."


	6. Chapter 6: Stubborn Love

**Chapter 6**

Stubborn Love

.

I stumbled down the sodden street, collapsing on myself. When I left the skyscraper, I was maintaining a superior (if slightly distraught) facade. Now, 20 blocks later, the weight of the night is crushing me. How could tonight be such a disaster? It was bound to start looking up, right? Then I think of Christian, his obscene request, the disgusting implications behind it, and I can't walk anymore.

Not paying attention to the world around me, I seat myself on a curb. I rest my face in my hands, rubbing it until I remember I have makeup on. Makeup that Kate put on me.

I look around, wondering if any of these places have a bathroom. I spot a club across the street and decide to take my chances.

As I enter the club, I refuse to look anyone in the eyes. It's loud as hell in here, and stuffy too. Surely they can see the distress on my face, the crinkle in my clothes. I'm about to reach the door with the woman on it when someone calls my name.

I freeze, contemplating making a run for it. But no, I'm too cowardly for that. I turn around to meet Kate's eyes. She's in tow with Elliot Grey, Christian's brother. So he must have stayed with Kate, deciding morals are less important than sex. Or she just fed him a really good excuse. I can't bear to look at him, either.

"Kate... hi."

"Ana! Are you here with Christian?" Her eyes search around me.

"No. But I'm just leaving, so."

"Wait, Ana." She whispers something to Elliot and then leads me outside. After assessing my current state, she gives me a tight hug.

I push her back. "What the hell?"

"I was just-"

"No, Kate. We're not friends anymore."

Her blue eyes deadpan. "Ana, don't be silly. We're-we're best friends."

"I don't think so," I breathe. Then decide to muster up all the courage I can and finally confront her. "Remember that little conversation that happened at the bar? The one where you humiliated me and told everyone I was a virgin? Well I haven't forgotten and I don't need people around who only want to use me, alright?'' And then I'm nearly hyper ventilating, thinking about Christian using me, Kate using me... When would it stop?

She grabs my hands, pleading me with soulful blue eyes. "I only said those things to turn Christian off! I knew there was something off about him, Ana, and I _knew _it. I didn't want you getting hurt but... I can see he's already hurt you. And I'm so _sorry _I made you feel hurt. I didn't mean to. I just... " She bows her head, golden hair floating down around her face. Her bottom lip trembles, and I feel a tug behind my eyes again. Maybe she didn't meant to hurt me. We all say things we don't mean.

"I just kept thinking about all the times you've been there for me. Helped me score a guy or stayed up late with me after a bad breakup." She looks up and her jewel blue eyes are soaked with tears. "I don't want to lose you, Ana. You're my best friend."

I take her in my arms, because I can't bear her sad face. "Shh, Kate, it's okay." After she calms and her trembling stops, I pull away from her. "I don't want to lose you either."

''You're such a good person, Ana!'' She smiles brightly. "Wanna to grab some French fries?"

I try to smile back at her. "Okay, sounds great."

"And we can... talk about everything," she says, giving me a knowing look.

"Yes, there's definitely a lot to talk about..."

"Let's go, then," She starts walking, winding her arm through mine. "I know a great place on the corner of Madison and-"

"Wait, aren't you going to tell Elliot you're leaving?" I ask.

Kate looks back towards the club, biting her lip. "Oh, right... Would you mind waiting here while I run and tell him?"

I shake my head. "Course not. Take your time."

She runs off, long blond hair trailing behind her. I wait, counting the stoplights, when I see a black city car approaching. My despair comes with it as it stops in front of, confirming my worst fear.

The window rolls down and evil pedophile man sits inside.

I turn; speed walking away from him, but the car follows me.

"Ana, wait, let me explain!" Christian calls from inside the car.

"Leave me alone!" I shout as I race down the street. It's hard to run in heels, but I'm managing painfully.

The car stops and I sigh gratefully, until I hear a door slam.

"Ana," he says, touching my arm.

"God, can't you just let me go?" I plead, meeting his eyes. "I can't stand to be near you."

"You haven't heard the whole story."

I cross my arms stubbornly. "Fine. Spill your guts. It doesn't change anything."

Christian sighs, dropping his eyes. "Where's your dad?"

"I'm out of here."

"No, Ana. I'm serious. Where's your father?"

I meet his eyes, confused at the direction he's taking. "My father's dead. I have a step dad now, Ray."

"Look... Ana... I was raised very differently from you. My adopted parents, Carrick and Grace, saved me from a crack whore mother before any permanent damage could be done. They were brilliant, rich, cultured. But when I was 18 my father died in a horrible car crash. My mother was ill for a very long time after that. She had been wounded badly in the car accident that killed my father. Me and my siblings, Mia and Elliot, were almost left orphans."

My forehead creasing in consternation, worried for the younger Christian, the less corrupt one. "What happened next?"

He meets my eyes, sees that I'm following the story and almost smiles. It vanished when he continues his story. "Well, we all had our trusts but they didn't kick in 'till we turned 21. My mother had increasing medical bills. It was my job to support them. Mia was a toddler and Elliot could barely drive. I got a job in trades and stock holdings, put food on the table, and never looked back."

"So... what does this have to do with…?"

"I like to take care of people, Ana. It's the only thing I truly know how to do. And I want to take care of you in ways you never thought imaginable."

''But what about the role-playing?''

"I do enjoy certain sex games. You'll see if you accept my decision."

Slowly, realization dawns on me. No, he's not a pervert. He doesn't have weird sex fantasies.

"You want to be my sugar daddy," I say aloud. I gaze at Christian, putting that label on him seemed wrong, unfit. "Well, why couldn't you have started with that, instead of letting me think you were some... pervert!"

"I was shocked you would think that about me. I couldn't find the words to set it straight after you'd branded me. You could barely even look at me.

"That's true," I say quietly.

"How about now?" He asks, giving me that slow, scorching look.

"I-I don't know."

His smile drops.

"It's not that I'm disgusted with you but... it's just going to take some time."

"I understand, Anastasia," he says, holding his hand up. "It was nice meeting you, Miss Steele."

I take it, feeling a secret pleasure in the toughness, the warmth as it closes around my hand. I meet his eyes, liquid grey with a sparkle. "It was nice meeting you too, Mr. Grey."

"Ana!" Kate calls. I turn to see her advancing with Elliot. "We're coming!"

I turn back to Christian so we can say our last goodbye, when I see the look in his eyes.

"You're still friends with her?" He asks, looking absolutely outraged.

"Uhm, yeah. We made up. She was just looking out for me." I hold up a finger, telling her I'll only be a minute. Her eyes darken when she sees Christian, but she simply grabs Elliot and starts kissing him.

Christian regards me with disbelief. "Ana, this is... absurd. That girl is a waste of time."

"What?" I snap. "You don't even know her."

"I know her better than you think. She's going to hurt you again and I'm not going to be around to help!"

"Well, I don't _need _your help," I answer, a slight edge in my voice. Who does he think he is?

"Now is not the time to be proud, Anastasia. That girl is dangerous to your mental health."

"Well, that's really my decision to make."

"You need to stay away from her," He says quietly, putting his foot down, so to speak. It immediately hits a nerve.

"You know what, Christian? You don't need to take care of me. I'm a _grown woman. _And I don't need you, so you can just ...go."

"If that's what you want."

"It is."

We linger, gazing at each other. It was my decision to send him away, but something doesn't feel over between us. Maybe it would always remain incomplete. But we missed our moment and I must accept this.

"Bye," I whisper, heading back to my old ordinary life with Kate.

.

**A/N So what do you guys think? I'm guessing this night can stretch wayyy longer. And we still have the morning to think about!**

**Kate and Ana patched things up! Or... did they? Do you take Ana's side or Christians? What do you think is going on between Kate and Christian?  
**

**I hope this makes up for the shocking reveal last chapter! Christians still good. :)**

**Tell me your thoughts in the comments and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7: Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

**Chapter 7**

Are You Gonna Be My Girl?

.

"Ana, snap out of it!" Kate called, bringing my attention back to the diner.

I shake my head, clearing it, "Sorry my mind was elsewhere..." Elliot and Kate sit across from me, playing footsies under the table and making googly eyes at each other. "What were you saying?"

"I was just saying that you need to forget about Mr. Megalomania. Find someone new to obsess over. Someone who's not a complete ass."

I meet Elliot's eyes, but he doesn't seem to mind Kate insulting his brother. "That sounds like a great fix, Kate, but contrary to popular belief, I'm not desperate. I'll find the right guy on my own time."

"Yes, I'm very confident that you'll find the right guy to marry, Ana, and that you'll live happily ever after. The perfect guy is bound to be out there, somewhere."

"Thank you," I say, smiling.

"BUT-"

"Of course there's a but," I sigh. "Couldn't you have just stopped at pleasant?"

Elliot laughs.

"BUT you need to get over him _tonight," _she says firmly, giving Elliot a soft nudge for laughing. He smiles at her, and then kisses her gently. I have to look away.

"Why does it need to happen tonight?" I ask, distracting.

She turns back to me, grabbing a fry from the enormous plate in the center of the table. "Because of the charity gala for the school, silly. It's the last event before graduation and it needs to be perfect. It's tomorrow night, well, technically tonight, and I'm not letting you go dateless."

Outside the sky is the darkest black as the moon trails along the sky. I'd guess it to be around 2 am.

"I'm not interested in finding a date," I confess. "I'd rather go home."

Elliot eyes me as Kate sighs in exasperation, about to go off on another rant. "Are you still into Christian?" he asks suddenly.

Both Kate and I are surprised by his input.

At the sound of Christians name being said aloud, Kate gives me a withering look. "Of-of course not. Look, I'm the one who ended things. We just... missed our moment."

"Well that's good to hear, Ana. You don't need a guy like that anyway!" Then she hurries off to the washroom to fix her lip-gloss or something. I haven't even looked in a mirror since leaving the apartment earlier in the night. I imagine the racoons eyes I must have.

"Hey, Ana..." Elliot calls quietly. I turn in time to see him gesturing for me to lean closer. I oblige. "My brother's a good guy. I know Kate doesn't think so, and I'm not going to call her on it, but I just think you should know. Especially if you're still into him-"

"I'm not," I answer quickly, trying to convey confidence.

"You don't have to lie to me," he says honestly. "I'm not going to tell Kate."

I let out a breath, trying not to look as sad as I feel. "Alright, I still have feelings for him. It's to be expected. But that doesn't change anything, Elliot. You... you don't know the whole story."

"Neither does Kate," he points out. "Why let her decide for you?"

For a moment, we're both silent, staring at each other. I can't help but feel maybe Elliot has been put under the spell that _is_ Kate Kavanagh. With her cutting wit and those eyes that see right through to your soul... They make you want to impress her. And she has enough charm to make everyone either want to be her friend or be with her. But Elliot doesn't seem like the type of person to fall under anyone's spell. Especially when he seemed to hold his own with Kate. We both see her leaving the washroom at the same time, and lean away from each other.

"Look," Elliot rushes, blue eyes wide. "Just follow your heart, Ana."

"That's easier said than done," I mutter.

He gives me an understanding, slightly indebted look, and I can't help but wonder again what sort of hold Kate has on him.

"So I'm leaning towards José Rodriguez," she says as she falls into the booth.

My mind is pulled away from my conversation with Elliot, the one we both know must be kept secret. "Uhm, who?"

"José!" She repeats, looking at me like I've lost it. "You know, the bartender at the best bar of all time?"

I scoff. "Right. That's an exaggeration."

"Whatever. José's foxy."

"It doesn't matter because I'm never setting foot in that place again," I shudder. It would bring back bad memories.

"No worries, I'll just text him."

I exchange a look with Elliot. "You have his number?"

She pauses, and I can see her thinking up an excuse. "Yeah, I get all the bartenders numbers."

"Wonder why," I breathe.

Kate shoots me a deadly look, and then turns back to her phone. She doesn't want me making her seem unattractive in front of Elliot. I think back to the bar, the way she attacked me... Surely she must know she doesn't need any help making herself look bad.

"Okay, he's on his way."

My eyebrows rise. "That quickly?"

"His shift just ended," she shrugs.

After finishing the plate of fries, we exit the diner. I'm cold and tired, but Kate insists we keep going. She tells us about a new club opening on Lex. "It'll be so fun! Please, Ana, come with us. E, tell her how fun it's going to be!"

"It'll be fun," he answers, trying to sound as convincing as possible, but nobody really wants to go to another club tonight.

"Why don't we just go to a regular bar?" I suggest. "At least then we can talk to each other."

"God, what do you have against clubs?" Kate says, exasperated.

"I don't have anything against clubs," I answer. "But if you want me to find a date for this stupid event gala whatever, then I'm going to need to talk to my prospects. In clubs people just gyrate against each other. You can't even have a conversation with them because of how annoyingly loud it is."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Ana, I've met plenty of cool guys in clubs. Tell her, Elliot."

Elliot's standing between us; he rests his eyes on me considerately. Something in the way he looks at me makes my heart jump and look at Kate. Oh my god... Is Elliot into me? "I think we'd better follow Ana's advice. She puts up a pretty valid argument."

"Fine," Kate pouts. She's always been a sore loser. She takes the lead by flagging down a cab. Just then, José decides to make an appearance.

We all exchange greetings, and then climb into the cab. I'm stuffed into the backseat with both Elliot and José, since Kate insists on sitting passenger to show the cabbie where we're headed. We decide on a bar downtown that got great reviews. I find myself already liking José as we drive. He's nice, cute and not too touchy-feely. Definitely someone I could see myself at least being friends with.

Suddenly the cab screeches to a halt at the stop sign and we're all thrown back in our seats. Kate proceeds to criticize the cabbie's driving, not paying attention to us. I'm thankful she hadn't been looking because during the stop, Elliot's hand landed on my thigh. Surely, Kate would have punished both of us for the accident. Elliot apologizes chastely. I decide he couldn't have feelings for me, since he wants me to be with his brother. He made that very clear. Anyway, there's obviously something going on between he and Kate. And I wasn't about to come between them.

So I direct my full attention at José. I ask him how it is being a bartender and he has all sorts of stories about crazy women who come to the bar. "I got 4 numbers tonight," he gloats and I laugh. I find out he goes to WSU.

"Kate and I are just finishing up our last year," I say proudly.

"Woo!" Kate hollers out the window.

"I'm in my second year," he admits ruefully. He tells me he's a photography student, and hopes to get his own gallery someday.

"You'll have to show me some of your material.," I respond, genuinely curious.

The cab comes to a halt, and we're at the bar. Elliot whips out an impressive stack of bills to pay the driver. Once in the bar, we split off in pairs. José and I sit at the bar counter, Elliot and Kate grab a table. He asks what I do.

"I'm a literature student," I say. "I've applied to intern at a publishing company. Hopefully I get it."

"Is that exciting? Working in publishing?" He asks, actually wanting to know the answer. Not just asking for his own game. I realize I've found a kindred spirit in José, the bartender-slash-photography-student.

"Not really," I admit. "It's for mousy, book lovers like me."

"You're anything but mousy," He says, his eyes trailing over my attire, my face.

I scoff, "You should see me without all this stuff."

"Hey, maybe we can grab a coffee sometime? You show me your writing, I'll bring my pictures."

"I'd like that," I answer honestly.

I'm about to invite José to the charity gala when my phone vibrates with a text. I'd forgotten I had it on me; it hasn't buzzed once all night. I take it out of the clutch I borrowed from Kate, opening the only new message.

_'It's Christian. Don't ask how I got your number. I need to see you. There's something you should know about your friend.'_

The cryptic text is followed by an address. I look up from my phone, my eyes landing on Kate. She's gazing lovingly at Elliot. I think about how she took me by surprise earlier with her evilness. How easily she turned on me. Could there be something huge I'm missing?

"Is there something wrong?" José asks.

"I don't know," I answer. Then Kate looks up at me, meeting my eyes and I try to find the vulnerable girl who convinced me to accept her apology. Right now she looks serene, like she has everything she wants.

Maybe I didn't really know my best friend at all.

.

**A/N Thanks for the fabulous reviews! Yes, Kate is a super-villain who must be taken down. Perhaps it will happen next chapter? Read to find out!  
**

**Isn't Elliot wise? I'm thinking he's more of the observer type. Do you think he has a chance with Ana? Or is he actually trying to help his brother? Are you happy to have José involved?**

**Also, if you're interested in being my Beta/prof reader for this story, please feel free to contact me!  
**

**Don't forget to review, _dahh_-lings!**


	8. Chapter 8: Bad Romance

**Chapter 8**

Bad Romance

.

"Ana, are you okay?" José asks again, hesitantly touching my arm.

"I'm fine," I answer. Then turn back to my phone. What could Christian have to tell me about Kate? How could he know more about her than me? Well, one thing was for certain. I couldn't go there alone. If I did, he could lure me into his bed with a single look. Okay, maybe that's not such a bad idea but I would regret it tomorrow.

"Uhm... actually," I begin, turning to meet José's eyes. "Would you mind coming with me somewhere?"

"Sure!" He says eagerly.

After feeding the cabbie the address, we're silent. He attempts to start conversation, to which I mumble one worded answers. My stomach is rolling at the thought of seeing Christian again.

We arrive at the Heathman, an old building with a neon sign. As José throws some bills at the driver, I text Christian.

'_I'm here. -AS'_

_'Room 417' _he texts back almost immediately.

We enter the hotel, and I feel like everyone is watching me, as if they know everything about me. Suddenly I'm extremely grateful to have a friend with me. I grab José's hand, needing something sturdy to hold onto.

"Is this alright?" I ask.

"Sure," he smiles.

"I'm freaking out a little," I mutter.

"Why? It's going to be alright, Ana."

I meet his kind eyes. He really means everything he says. I have a feeling José and I were going to be friends for a very long time.

We enter the elevator, and I press the number 4 button. As we ascend, I remember how it felt to be in such an enclosed space with Christian. So much different than anything I'd ever felt before. I wondered if it would still feel the same or if I was entirely broken.

The doors slide open and José gestures for me to go first. It strikes me that José might think something more is going on between us. I pause in front of room 417.

"I just need to meet with someone, then we can leave, alright?" I tell him, trying to convey my message.

He simply shrugs. "Sure. Want me to come in with you?"

"Yes, please." I breathe, scared to face Christian on my own. I knock on the door, my heart hammering.

Then everything is in slow motion, the door opening, Christian standing there, his eyes instantly resting on me. I'm shocked again by how beautiful he is. Broad shoulders under crisp white shirt, tousled locks of dark hair. And of course, those wide grey eyes that hold more than I can bear. They give me a tender gaze; they tell me he's glad I came, because he must not have been sure I would.

Then his eyes land on José, standing beside me with his pleasant smile and eager eyes, hands in pockets and casual t-shirt. I'm suddenly grateful we're not holding hands anymore. Surely Christian would have had a field day.

"Hey, man, I'm José," he says.

Christian eyes him doubtfully, probably wondering why I brought him. He turns back to me, completely ignoring José. "Would you like to come in?"

He steps aside, and I enter the room. José follows me dutifully.

"What is it you needed to tell me?" I ask, looking around the room. It's a larger chamber, with an adjoining bedroom and gold accents. It overlooks the late Washington skyline. The night sky dominates the view, and I find myself gazing at the stars.

When Christian doesn't respond, I turn towards him. He's standing in the middle of the room, gazing at me with fierce dark eyes. The look in those eyes rock through me, sending me spiraling again into a wave of desire. I feel a tingle run over the entire surface of my skin.

"Hey, look, Ana, you can see the school from here!" José calls.

We both ignore him. Suddenly, I want him to take me right here, in front of José and not even think of the consequences. But then I remember why I brought José; so something like that _wouldn't_ happen.

"So what is it you needed to tell me?" I ask again, breaking from his trance.

"Do you trust him?" Christian asks.

"I have no reason not to."

"I can leave if you want," José says.

"No!" I answer quickly, then realize how rude that must have sounded. "No, José, I'd like it if you stayed."

His brown eyes linger on me. "Okay."

I turn back to Christian. "Whatever you need to tell me, you can say in front of him."

Christian's jaw clenches, and he gives José a hate-filled look. "Fine. Your friend, Kate, is a psychopath."

"Woah, what?" José exclaims. "Kate is a psychopath?!"

Christian regards him as if he's the most annoying being on the planet. "Yes. That's what I just said."

"How do you figure that?" I ask. He turns his eyes on me.

"I'm not at liberty to say," he answers, his eyes flickering to José.

I let out a loud sigh, "José, would you mind waiting outside for me?"

"No problem!" He answers good-naturally.

When he leaves, I turn to Christian. "Why do you have to be so rude to him?"

"He asked for it."

I scoff, "Right. Just tell me how Kate is a psychopath so we can get out of your hair."

He pauses considerately. "I don't want you to leave."

"Well, I'm not staying. I was having a lovely conversation with José when you interrupted us." His jaws clenches at the mention of José and suddenly it dawns on me. "Oh my gosh... are you jealous?"

"Don't be absurd," he mutters. "Now do you want to know or not?"

I mime zipping my lips up and throwing away a key.

"I knew Kate a while ago. She interviewed me for your school newspaper in her second year. After a while it became clear she was obsessed with me. Late at night I would get phone calls and hear her breathing on the other end. I would catch her following me to work each morning. Or things would mysteriously go missing from my desk.

"At first I thought it was just coincidence until Mia ended up in the hospital. I have reason to believe Kate attacked Mia after seeing her leave my apartment. She must have thought Mia was my wife or lover. In the end, I filed a restraining order. When I seen saw her at the bar with you, I couldn't believe it. After she confronted me-"

"She confronted you?" I blurt. "What did she say? When?"

"It was while you were speaking to that buffoon."

Mark. Wow, Kate was sneaky.

"What did she say?" I ask again.

"She told me that she had changed, and begged me not to say anything to you. After her outburst at the table, I knew she had been lying. I'm sorry, Ana."

"Why? It's hardly your fault." I say, repeating his words from earlier. Ironically, those words were used because of something else Kate had done. "I...I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. What can I say to her? What if she... snaps?" Suddenly the dangers of my situation hit me.

"Why don't you stay at a friends house?" Christian suggests. "Or... here?"

I shake my head. "I seriously doubt she's even going to be home tonight." Then I remember; Elliot. My eyes widen. "She's with your brother, Christian!"

His grey eyes turn cold, deadly, but I have a feeling they're powered by fear. "I'll take care of it. You go, Ana."

"But, Christian-" I say, taking a few steps towards him.

He takes my hand, bringing up to his lips. I watch, speechless. "I promised to keep you safe, Ana. I'm keeping my word."

.

**A/N Awww, can we all take a moment to swoon over Christian? He's so cute when he's jealous! :3 **

**Something huuuge is happening next chapter, so stay tuned! Also, KATE IS GOING DOWN.**

**Thanks for reading and please remember to review!**


	9. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

.

Hey, guys! Quick announcement: I won't be updating this weekend since I'm preparing for a wedding! My sister's getting married, finally! So I'm very sorry (but also kind of not sorry) buuut I will be posting more tomorrow so look out for that update! Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. :(

And (just because you guys are so awesome) I'll take this time to answer some of the questions you guys asked, so we're all up to speed. First up:

.

**Q: Is Christian still 28?**

**A: **Yes. I haven't changed the character's ages, just minor aspects of their personalities.

**Q: ****What town is this story set in?**

**A: **It's set in Washington (Ana, Kate, and José all go to Washington State University) but you'll see me slip up by mentioning New York City streets (Lex, Madison, 47th) since I don't know any street names in Washington. I'm planning on sending the characters to Seattle later on in the story because I think that would be fun. :)

**Q: Why the hell would Elliot still want Kate after her display at the bar?**

**A: **Why does any guy stay with a crazy girl? The wild sex. In a portion of the chapter in Elliot's POV, which I omitted, we see Kate explaining her and Ana's "complex" relationship, how she was only looking out for Ana. He doesn't fully believe her, so she distracts him with sex. Don't worry, Elliot will grow some balls soon.

**Q: Why are Elliot and Christian not acting like they care about each other?**

**A:** I'm planning on working this into the storyline soon, the reason will shock you. Let's just say Christian isn't being totally honest with Ana about past relationships... And there's a bomb about to drop very soon!

.

Thanks for reading and watch out for a new chapter coming tomorrow! Keep those reviews coming, keep making momma happy! :P


	10. Chapter 9: Ready Or Not

**Chapter 9**

Ready Or Not

.

"Wait, Christian, you can't do this alone," I grab hold of his hand now, keeping a tight grip on it and ignoring the stupid butterflies in my stomach. "I can help you."

"Ana, I have control over some of the best tracking devices and military personel in the field. I believe I can handle this on my own."

I roll my eyes and distinctly notice his eyes darken. "Yes, but you don't know Kate like I do. Come on, Christian, I'm involved with this, too."

"No, Kate's too dangerous."

"God, Christian, you're being irrational."

"That's absurd. This is your life we're discussing!"

"I've lived with Kate for 3 years, don't you think she would've killed me by now if she wanted to?"

"Yes, but she hasn't wanted to. Now you have something she wants."

He raises his eyebrow at me, daring to contradict him.

I don't know how to, though, and I struggle for the words. No, Christian, you're not mine. I don't have you. It gives him just enough time to put on his coat and exit the room.

"Christian, wait!"

I stumble out after him and run right into José. He steadies me, looking just as panicked as I felt. "What's going on?"

"We have to go," I mutter, half-running to the elevator. The doors are closing, taking Christian with them. Before they fully shut, he gives me a deadly look. "Stay away from her, Ana."

Oh, that worm! I whip out my phone, coming up with my own plan.

'_Kate, come to the apartment, José and I just did the deed! -A'_

I know this is enough to pry her away from Elliot. If Kate is interested in one thing about me, it's my sex life. I don't allow myself to feel the slightest pinch of guilt. Christian has no right to tell me to stay out of this. I press send and tuck the phone away in my coat pocket. My fire dies out slowly while we wait, though. The initial adrenaline I felt is fading, and I feel my sleepless night weighing on me.

I lean my head against José's shoulder, partly needing the support. When the doors open, José has to lead me into it. As we stand there, he puts his arm around me. The gesture doesn't feel at all forward, it feels comforting. Like a big brother.

"What did that guy tell you?" He asks finally.

I know he has to know if I want him to go along with my plan. "Kate is seriously crazy. She stalked Christian... Stole from him... She was obsessed with him. And... she almost killed for him."

My breathing hitches and his other arm goes around me. "You don't need to be scared, Ana. I can protect you from her."

His sentiment touches my heart and I hang onto him.

"I'm not scared," I whisper, hyper-aware of my phone resting against my hip.

That's when the elevator door opens and we untangle ourselves from each other.

José tries to get me into a cab, but I tell him my apartment isn't far from here. We walk down the empty street. I'd guess it to be around 4am, and no one is out at this hour.

"I know we hardly know each other, but I'm glad to have you here, José." I confess.

"Me too," he says cheerily.

That's when I feel a buzz in my pocket and my heart jumps. It's a text. From Kate.

_'That's my girl! Be by in a sec, gorgeous. Tell me everything! xox K.K.'_

Then my adrenaline is back full force, and my hands are shaking.

We arrive at my apartment and I push the door open with all the force in my body, since it sometimes sticks on the threshold. I bolt up the stairs because part of me knows we have to be there before Kate, to trap her before she can trap us.

"Come on!" I yell to José, who's fallen behind.

My heart is racing as I climb the 6 flights of stairs to our apartment, but I think it has more to do with Kate. When I get to my floor, I wait for José. We enter the apartment together.

Relief is so painful it hurts. Kate hasn't arrived yet. Thank god.

"What are we doing here, Ana?" José asks.

"_We _are trying to make it look like we've just had sex."

He starts choking, clearly caught off guard, and has to cough a few more times. "What?"

"We don't actually have to _do _anything, but let's go to my room and ruffle the sheets up a bit."

"Is this because of Kate? I thought Christian told you to stay away from her."

"Christian doesn't control me," I answer.

As I'm walking down the hall, I knock over a vase of flowers for good measure. In the mirror beside my bed, I fluff up my hair more and pinch my cheeks, wiping the excess makeup off my eyes. I don't know how to make my lips look like they've been kissed, but I settle for rubbing my finger over them repeatedly.

When I turn around, José is jumping all around on my bed. I smile, pleased he decided to help me and join him. By the time José (the only one of us who's ever had sex) deems the sheets nice and messy, we're both pant-laughing. It seems silly that we should find joy in jumping on a bed when we're both adults (especially in the midst of all this crazy) but I find myself cherishing it.

"Okay, get in the shower," I tell him, climbing off the bed.

"Oh, Miss Steele, I love it when you're forward," José jokes, pressing against me.

I burst out laughing at his mock sexy impersonation and he joins me. Finally we both sober up and he heads to the washroom.

Shedding last night's clothes, I decide to just don my light pink robe and bare feet. Nothing says 'Just had sex' like no clothes. Then I make my way to the living room.

That's when it hits me: I have no idea what I'm doing. Okay, I managed to lure her here but what happens when she gets here? She'll notice the broken vase, check out the crumpled sheets, and hear the shower running. Then what? I decide to make a mental list:

.

A) Tell Kate upfront that I know how crazy she is and see where it goes from there.

B) Ease her into it, then spill my guts and urge her to go to a mental facility.

C) Call Christian and explain the situation so he can take care of it, like he wanted from the beginning.

.

All those ideas seem terrible, and could end badly. I'm _not _turning to Christian. I must remain independent. But otherwise Kate could kill me. Who knew how insane she could be? Suddenly I hear footfalls in the halls, the sound of heels against tile, and I know Kate is seconds away. God, what had I gotten myself into?

Then the door swings open and there she is. The person who, just earlier tonight, I thought was my best friend. Now that I'm seeing her in a different light, I see how insecure she is. Everything is just a mask.

"Hello, my darling friend! Oh, hasn't tonight just been a wild ride? Who knew we both would have found men tonight, am I right?" She winks at me though her mascara smudged eye.

That's when I make my decision. "Kate, I know about you and Christian."

She freezes, her smile dropping. "What?"

"I know you were ... obsessed with him. He told me everything. I just... I don't understand, Kate. Why would you stalk him, steal from him? And-and to hurt Mia, his sister!.." I trail off, my voice cracking. I can feel tears building up in my eyes. "This isn't you, Kate. We both know it."

Her mouth is hanging open, and I notice a small tear on by her bottom lip. She looks like a deer in headlights. Then she seems to snap out of it, giving me a wicked smile, shaking her head. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"Kate, seriously? It's over. Give up. Just confess to what you did!"

"You don't know the whole story!" She shouts, getting to her feet.

"Oh, yeah? Then tell me. Because I'm so _sick _of you lying to me, Kate Kavanagh."

"He slept with me, okay? Your perfect man, the guy you've been fawning over all night, led me on and screwed me."

Tears have leaked into out Kate's eyes and she's spitting with every word. She's getting so worked up, I'm terrified. Then I remember; she's a psychopath, a pathological liar. "I don't believe you."

"Why not? I interviewed him for the school newspaper and he wanted me. _He _pursued _me._ Who knew he had a thing for blondes, right? Well he picked the wrong girl, and I wasn't about to be messed with. I just wanted to know more about him. I had to break them up. I didn't know it would go so far. I thought he loved me!" She wails.

I grip my head, unable to sit any longer. I stand up, Kate's still wailing and I feel myself cracking. "Christian slept with you ..." I whisper. No, I can't even begin to believe her. But I already am. It doesn't seem so far fetched, now that I think about it. An eager journalism student with pale blond hair and a hot body. How could he not go for it? "Wait..." I whisper as something horrible dawns on me. "Break who up?"

She laughs, tipping her head back. The low lighting casts grotesque shadows on her face. "You're such an idiot, Ana! No wonder you never get the guys."

"Who did you break up, Kate?!" I scream at her.

"Christian... and his ex-wife."

That's it. I lunge myself at her, clawing at her once lovely face with my meager fingernails, pulling her hair, slapping her, taking out all my pent-up rage on her. Then she fights back, throwing me against the coffee table, breaking it. I scramble to get to my feet just as she brings her heel down into my stomach, twisting it. I double over in pain. I can hear the water in the shower shut off. José must have heard us. The grunting, screaming, shouts. We must have woken up the whole block.

I struggle, once more to sit up, and I grab the leg of the coffee table. Just as I swing it around to hit her in the back of the legs, she whips her hand around to give me a blinding slap in the face. I grip my cheek, the tender skin burning.

I can hear Kate's heels scrapping against the wood, and I know I should try to stop her, but my eyes are still rounded with whiteness. "I'm so sorry Ana." Kate whispers.

And I look up to see a gun poised at my head.

.

**A/N I told you guys a major bomb was going to drop and you got two! How crazy was this chapter, ahh! Please review with all of your thoughts, no matter how long it has to be haha.**

**Did you guys like this update? Thanks for over 100 reviews! :)**

**More to come tomorrow... xoxox**


	11. Chapter 10: Love Will Save Your Soul

**Chapter 10**

Love Will Save Your Soul

.

"Kate..." I whisper, breathing in hard. My voice shakes; my eyes tear-filled and glued wide open. "Kate... don't do this."

Her eyes are fixed on me, the gun trembles. "I have to."

"Kate," I say as softly as I can past my hysteria. "Kate, it doesn't have to end like this. We can get you help!"

"It's too late! It's all _over!" _Kate whimpers, her hand tightening around the gun. "Now you know... Now you have to die."

"Wait!" A voice suddenly calls. I'm afraid to even move to look around as José stumbles into the room. Kate looks outraged and I turn my head towards him. José's face is harrowed with fright as he takes in the gun, the broken table. "Holy shit! What the hell-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up. Shut up!" Kate screams. I flinch away from her. She's having a full-blown meltdown. She just keeps screaming shut up, ripping her beautiful blond hair from her head. "SHUT UP!" Kate says once more, looking deadly and points the gun at José.

"Kate, no!" I scream.

Just then the door bursts open, shocking all of us, and sending a bullet flying. Four army personnel's with guns line the doorway, with Christian and a man with glasses bringing up the rear. They haul a screaming Kate away, kicking and flailing. But it's too late; the gun has already been fired.

I run over to José. "Oh my god, are you shot, are you okay?" I'm nearly incoherent with grief and worry.

"I'm fine, Ana, it's okay. She missed."

He gestures to the wall, where the bullet hit instead of landing in José's torso. Relieved, we hug each other tightly.

I stand slowly, wincing when the pain in my stomach grows. I let out a small moan.

"Are you alright?" A husky voice asks, coming up beside me. Christian.

"I-I'm fine," I answer. My eyes are still wide with fright, my limbs stiff, and I know I'll never get to sleep tonight. But I've been worse.

He turns to José and I almost see something that resembles respect in his eyes. "Thank you for keeping her safe," Christian says, shaking José's hand.

"It's been a crazy night," José says with a smile. "But I'm glad it's over with."

Yes, for José it might be. But I'm still stuck with the revelations Kate left with me. "You should go home, José. Get a good night's sleep."

Then José is gone, leaving me at the mercy of Christian.

"I specifically _told _you to stay away from her," he growls.

I shake my head, "I'm sorry. I-I didn't know it would get so out of hand."

"Well it did! Thank god I got here when I did."

I sigh, "Look, Christian, I'm fine. Maybe a little roughed up, but I'm not hurt-"

"But you could have been! Ana, what if I had showed up minutes later? You and the boy both would be dead and Kate would have gotten away. I wish you could see how utterly simple and naive you've been!"

Tears line my eyes, his words wounding my heart. "I'm sorry, Christian. I thought I could handle it."

"But you can't! If you would have just listened to me-"

"I'm sorry!" I say, exasperated. "What more do you want? Or did you want to just yell at me for a few more minutes?"

"No," Christian says under his breath. Then, more clearly, "No, Ana. That's not what I want to do. I would rather take you over my knee right here and spank your cheeks red. But since you're already wounded, I'll refrain."

"Ha, ha, very funny." I say dryly. His eyes darken. "Look, I'm not going to stand here and let _you_ give me a lecture."

"What does that mean?" He asks, squinting. Of course, he's too smart to miss my inflection.

"Kate told me some things..."

"And you believed her?" He asks incredulously.

I shrug, trying to find the right words. "I was hoping you could clear that up for me. She told me that you two slept together and that you had a wife at the time. Is it true? Because... if it is, then you took advantage of her, Christian. Then this is all your fault."

Slowly, he takes a step towards me. I'm not sure if I should step back or not. "Ana... I _was_ married once."

"Oh," the shock of this hits me full force, once again. And I find myself wondering useless things like; how does she look? Is she funny? Is she successful? Did she do everything Christian said, no questions asked?

"We divorced before I even met Kate, and I haven't seen or heard of from her since."

"Really?" I ask, momentarily surprised. "You haven't even called her to see how she was doing or anything?"

"We did not part on good terms."

This strikes me as curious and I file it away for further investigation. I decide I can live with it if Christian had been married before. He's older than me, almost 30. And rich. Famous people usually get married more than once in their lifetime. What I'm most surprised about is how I didn't know. It's true, tabloids mean next to nothing to me and gossip doesn't interest me. But I should really get out from under this rock I've been living under.

"What about Kate?" I ask him.

"As for me bedding your beloved friend, that part is simply not true. I'm sure she wanted it- throwing herself at me, stealing my personal belongings, even going after Elliot. But I knew from the first moment I saw her that she was unstable. And I wouldn't have taken advantage of that."

It takes me a moment to absorb the information, to decide he had to be telling the truth.

Then I smile slowly at him, "Thank you for saving my life."

He takes me in his arms, clutching me close to him. My arms wind around his torso, my face resting against his glorious chest. I feel so safe in his arms; they hold me together, in one piece and block out the darkness.

I don't know how long we stand there for, just holding each other, but the sun peeks over the buildings, bringing us back to reality.

He brings me to bed, tucking me into the rumpled covers, then retreats. Minutes later he's back, giving me Advil and a glass of water. Then he's gone again. I hear him righting things in the living room, clearing our broken table, and feel a tug at my heartstrings.

"Christian?" I call.

"Yes, Miss Steele?"

I dig deeper into the covers, my eyes already dropping with sleep. "Could you spend the night? I don't want to be alone."

My request seems innocent enough, but I'm not sure whether I want him to take it that way or not. It takes him several minutes to answer and I have to open my eyes to make sure he's still there. He's taking off his jacket and shirt.

"Of course, Miss Steele."

He climbs into bed with me and my heart skips a beat. When he's settled I squirm closer to him. He rests his arm around me, holding me close. My head lies against his bare chest, and I curse myself for not being more aware at this moment. When I press my palm flat against his stomach, he lets out a hiss.

"Don't do that," he murmurs, but lays his hand over mine.

"Sorry," I whisper. Then he leans down to kiss my forehead. I'm smiling as I drift into the deepest sleep of my life, with Christian Grey at my side.

.

**A/N Awwwww, don't you just love them together? If you're angry they haven't had sex yet, don't worry! I'm such a gooey romantic, I love prolonging their moments. :) Their first time is coming up very soon! Also, the details of Christian's divorce are going to be revealed soon, and they'll shock you! Don't believe me? Keep reading!**

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Also, KATE WENT DOOOWN! Hopefully we don't see anymore of her, but you never know! Super villains have a thing for coming back with a bang!**

**My next update is coming on Monday, so look out for it! :)**

**Please review and I heart you! xoxox**


	12. Chapter 11: Speak From Your Heart

**A/N Hey, guys! I'm back after a short break but it felt sooo long! I'm glad to be writing again and I'm sure you're happy to see this new chapter! Alsooo, so there's no confusion, I changed Chapter 6 so only Carrick died and Grace was badly injured. This one is pure Christian and Ana, so go on, get reading!**

**Chapter 11**

Speak From Your Heart

,

When I come to, reality slaps me hard in the face. The pain in my stomach has grown so much that it takes a few moments of adjustment before I can move. Pain radiates into my left shoulder, and I shift uncomfortably.

"Aghh," I moan.

"Ana," a hand touches my arm and I jerk away, the pain in my abdomen tightening. Then I remember Christian slept over.

Christian's face is beside me and I take a moment to admire how adorable he looks. With tousled dark locks and sleepy mist colored eyes. It's almost enough to clear my pain, but it doesn't recede.

I suck in a breath through my teeth, trying to sit up.

"What's the matter? What happened?" He asks, immediately aware.

"I don't know," I manage to say, sitting upright. "I-I think I should go to the hospital."

Christian throws on his shirt and jacket. I try to get dressed through the pain, but let Christian come over to help me, hands ghosting over bare skin. I protest when he tries to carry me down the stairs but after a few agonizing steps it's clear I can't support myself. He gets us a cab and pays the guy extra to speed.

By the time we get to the hospital, the pain has eased only slightly. After Christian makes a phone call, we're quickly escorted into a waiting room. Seconds later a pretty woman with light brown hair glides into the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Grace Trevelyan-Grey. What seems to be the problem?"

"Uhm... W-well," I stutter. Was I meeting Christian's mother? Or was it a coincidence? Why weren't either of them saying anything about it?

"Ana, this is my mother, Dr. Trevelyan-Grey. Mom, this is Anastasia Steele," Christian finally says.

"Hello, Ana," she says warmly.

"Pleased to meet you," I respond. I try not to show how shocked I am as I explain my symptoms.

She lifts my shirt, exposing a deep purple bruise. She presses the tender skin below my ribs and I flinch at the sudden pain.

"It seems you have a ruptured spleen. It can be caused by trauma, a car crash or too much pressure in one area. I'd say its Grade 1, which is good. It means the bleeding isn't so severe. We'll get you into a room, give you a few painkillers and monitor you to make sure the bleeding stops."

"What if it doesn't stop?" I ask.

"Well, we'd put you under with anesthetic to surgically remove the spleen. Don't fret, it's not as bad as it sounds," She says when my eyes widen. "Just stay off your feet and you should be fine."

I nod along. "Thank you."

After changing into hospital clothing, I'm ushered into a small hospital room with a single bed and two machines. The bed is hard and the sheets cross-grained, but I barely notice. Christian sits beside me, settling in for a stay.

"You don't have to-" I start.

"Shh," he mutters, taking my hand in his. "You wouldn't be in this situation if not for me."

"That's not true," I mumble, shaking my head. The painkillers are taking effect and everything's taken on a weird jelly feeling. "You can't help being a super successful, disarmingly hot business man."

He scoffs but allows himself a small smile. "Well, you weren't the one who sat by while a mentally ill girl humiliated the girl you lov-" he cuts off, his grey eyes meeting mine then flicking away. I see him truly then, as a scared child. Someone as terrified of their feelings as me.

I clear my throat, unable to face what he almost said either. "And besides, I'm the one who invited a psycho killer to my apartment."

Christian laughs, "Alright. We're both idiots. How's that?"

"Better," I grant.

There's a pregnant pause. The only sounds in the room are my labored breathing, the beeping machines, and the occasional squeak of sneakers in the hall.

"Christian..." I ask slowly.

"What is it now?" He asks dryly.

I smirk. "Nothing too life altering."

"Then I'll allow it."

"I was just wondering... about your wife."

He takes a moment to respond. "What is it you'd like to know about my _ex-_wife?"

"Well, her name, would be nice."

"Her name is Leila Williams. Anything else?"

I drop my eyes, weighing this next question on my tongue, afraid of the answer. But I must know. "Did you love her?"

"Yes... I did," he answers ruefully.

"Then why-?" I ask, then stop. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry."

"You're not prying, Anastasia. What's done is done. It's in the past. I don't love Leila anymore."

I take a deep breath, moved by his words. "Why did you two divorce?"

"Apparently she didn't love me," he answers. For a fraction of a second, Christian casts an almost worried glance on me, then it's replaced. "Anything else?"

"No, that's about it," I answer.

Then Dr. Trevelyan-Grey herself enters the room. Christian lets go of my hand when he sees her, leaning back in his chair. I feel a sudden stab of pain that has nothing to do with my spleen. My hand lays vacant and cold at my side, aching for his.

"Hello, Ana," She says pleasantly.

I can do nothing but mutter a quick hi. She flips through some pages on a clipboard, then goes to fiddle with the machines. She purses her lips.

"Is something wrong?" I ask hesitantly.

"The bleeding hasn't stopped and your blood pressure is running high," she mutters, occupied by further thoughts. She turns to Christian and I. "I'm calling in an emergency surgery. I'm afraid the bleeding is far worse than I thought. When, exactly, were you injured?"

"Last night," I answer, fear clouding every other emotion. "Isn't there some other way? B-besides surgery?"

Christian takes my hand again.

"I'm afraid not, Ana. Really, you should have come in sooner than this." She gives Christian a disapproving look. "I'll ready the staff."

Then she leaves the room and I'm choking with fear. Surgery. Knives. Blood. Something could go wrong so easily.

"I can't do it, Christian," I breathe. "I couldn't even get my tonsils removed. And I'm terrified of the dentist. God, I must sound like a child."

"Listen, it's going to be okay," He answers earnestly. "You're completely safe in my mother's hands."

I meet his eyes. They ease some of the fear out of my heart. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

I look down at our hands, intertwined. They fit together so perfectly. Then the nurses come in. They shoot something into my IV, pulling up my rails. Christian lets go of my hand, stepping aside.

"Wait, Christian!" I call deliriously. He's beside me again as they wheel my bed down the hall, gripping my hand. I cast one last frantic look at him as I feel the chemicals pulling me under, into the suffocating darkness. I whisper, "Don't leave me."

And I think he says something back, but the darkness has taken me away.

.

**A/N*_SWOONS_* I want my very own Christian Grey :'( But I'll settle for the one who lives in my head!  
**

**What do you guys think of this chapter? What caused Christian and Leila's divorce? (Some of you may not like that Christian married and loved Leila, but would you rather it be Mrs Robinson? YUCK!) Next chapter, I'm thinking the gang is going to Seattle.**

**Also, new characters! Who would you most like to see? **

**More to come tomorrow so check back then!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! c:**


	13. Chapter 12: Beautiful People

**A/N Sorry it took so long! Enjoy this chapter, little monsters. :)  
**

**Chapter 12**

Beautiful People

.

The next few days consist of me laying in bed, waiting for Dr. Trevelyan-Grey to deem my wound healed. I miss the charity gala that Kate was so fond of. Then I remember I don't actually care. I get a few visitors; my mom, Carla; my step-dad, Ray; a couple acquaintances from college; and Kate's brother, Ethan. I'm most shocked to see him.

When he comes into the room, I'm instantly tongue tied.

"Hey," he says softly, coming to sit in the chair Christian so often occupied. He'd gone to work, since I refused to let him miss another day.

"H-hi," I respond.

"I know this is sudden... and weird. I want to say how sorry I am, Ana. If I'd of known... If I hadn't been in Europe... Then you wouldn't be hurt right now."

"It's not your fault, Ethan. She was... mentally ill. And she was so good at hiding it."

"Maybe that's true. But she's _my _sister. I should have known," he says, letting out something between a laugh and sob. "But that's not why I came here."

"It's not?" I ask, surprised.

"No. I came here to invite you... to my wedding."

It takes me a moment to absorb, then I'm nearly jumping out of my bed to hug him. "Oh, congratulations, Ethan! Oh my gosh, I can't believe this!"

He has a grin on his face. "The timing couldn't be worse, but she's the one, Ana. I can feel it in my bones."

"Well, who's the lucky lady?"

He laughs. "Why don't I introduce you two tonight? You're being let out, right?"

I nod happily. "I can finally get this stupid plastic medical bracelet off!" I exclaim.

"Great. I'll reserve a table for four...?" He asks slowly, leaving the question hanging. I know what he's really asking. Has Ana Steele found the one yet?

Hesitantly, I reply. "I think that'd be accurate."

Ethan raises his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Maybe," I answer truthfully.

"Fantastic! See you tonight!"

.

Shortly after Ethan's visit, I'm released from the hospital. Christian sends a car to escort me back to my apartment, which I accept since I've run out of cash and I've been told not to over stimulate my muscles.

"Hello, Miss Steele," A man Christian once called Taylor says from the drivers seat.

"Please, call me Ana," I reply warmly.

We start driving and I lean against the plush leather. Slowly, it heats up, warming every crevice of my being. Oh, the perks of the endlessly privileged. I notice the car beginning to slow. We couldn't be at my apartment already, could we?

"Just making a quick stop," Taylor informs me.

Then the door opens and in pops a raven-haired girl with a sleek grey pantsuit. As soon as she sees me she squeals, wrapping her arms around me.

"Uhm, hi?"

"Oh. My. Gosh! You're even prettier than Christian described!" She says. Once I see her silver eyes, I know. She's Christian's sister, Mia.

"Mia?" I ask, smiling. "Wow, it's so great to meet you."

"Isn't it?" Mia replies, then giggles. "I didn't meant to sound conceited. I've just heard so much about you."

"Really?" I ask, daring myself to believe it.

"You're all anyone's talking about! I couldn't believe I was the only one who hadn't met you. I wanted to scope you out." She tells me, winking.

"To make sure I wasn't crazy?" I ask jokingly. But my mind slips to Kate. Nobody knew she was ill. She had me fooled for years.

"But, of course," she replies with a fake British accent, then sticks her tongue out. "And to make sure you weren't out to screw over my darling brother like the last one."

I drop my eyes, wondering once again what caused their divorce. Since I've only known Christian a few days, I decide it's too early to ask Mia about this.

"I'm sure you've had your worries about me also," she squints, still smiling.

"Your mother and brother are such nice people, I didn't have any doubts about you," I reply.

Mia studies me. "Well, I wouldn't call Elliot _nice, _but it's sweet of you to say so."

I fumble for a reply, temporarily thrown my her icy reaction. "Where is Christian?"

"Working, as always. He didn't want me scaring you off, but I convinced Christian to give me this day. We're going to get our nails done and then go shopping!"

"Great!" I answer, trying to sound enthusiastic. But girly activities were never really my thing. "I have a dinner tonight with Christian, but we can hang until then."

"Oh, Christian can't go out tonight," Mia says offhandedly.

"Uhm... why not?" I ask.

"Some thing with my mom," she meets my eyes. "He didn't tell you?"

Wow, I am such an idiot. "I guess I never asked."

"Well, it's alright, I'll just go with you!"

I nod, forcing a smile. "Great!"

Suddenly there's a buzzing in my coat pocket. I pull out my phone, clicking on the new message icon. There's a text from Elliot waiting.

'_Hey, Ana, was thinking we grab a coffee and talk about Kate. Can't stop thinking about all the crazy... xxE.'_

Lowering my phone from my eyes, thousands of memories rush up to me. Memories of Kate. When we went to Rush week together and snuck into a frat party; the time we stayed in St. Barts (courtesy of Mister Kavanagh); when she gave me my makeover, just a few nights ago. So many memories that didn't make sense anymore. Elliot had been with Kate that night, had feelings for her. Surely he's having trouble dealing with the situation also.

I ponder his request. Really, I wouldn't mind getting caffeine with Elliot. He's a good listener and he needs a friend. But if I went to see Elliot, that would mean ditching Mia and that wouldn't look good on my record. If Mia _knew _I was sneaking off to see Elliot then it would get back to Christian and he might think I was cheating. I could see only one way out of this.

"On second thought, Mia, I'm going to need to cancel on tonight," I say, thinking up a quick excuse. "My mothers in town and I promised her a meal. She just texted."

"Oh, that's a shame!" She exclaims. "But we still have the day!"

We get out of the car at a nail salon and I hang back to make a phone call to my 'mother.'

"Hey, Elliot? It's great to hear from you, too. How about dinner tonight instead? My friend Ethan made reservations for four and my date unexpectedly cancelled on me. Yup. Sounds great. Bye."

After the nail salon, I get Mia to let me off early with my excuse to pop in on Christian. She drops me at his office; a long tapered building with 55 stories of glass windows. I think of how expensive it must be just to maintain their sparkle.

Christian's office is, of course, on the top level. When I step into his office, I'm overwhelmed with the number of attractive blond women work there. The woman at reception, the girl who brings me water, the lady filing documents; they're all blond. What the hell?

Finally, I'm let into his office. When he sees me he smiles brightly, blinding me with his beauty.

"Hi," I breathe. The urge to kiss him is greater than ever.

"Hey," he says, sauntering towards me.

Then he's standing right in front of me, and all I want to do is reach up and tangle my fingers in his bronze hair.

"Hi," I say again.

He smiles then leans down, cupping my face. "You're so beautiful..."

I tremble. "Sorry to interrupt your work."

"You could _never _interrupt me."

What's stopping us from jumping each other? We both want it; I can see it in his eyes. In the way his lips part, the way he tilts his hips just so... I'm nearly about to combust when I remember why I came over.

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Kate's brother, Ethan is in town with his fiancée," I tell him. "They want to have dinner with me."

"That's not a question," he enlightens me.

I roll my eyes. "The question part is coming up, asshole."

"Why, Miss Steele, if you don't watch your tongue, I'll have to occupy it," he says, raising his eyebrow devilishly.

I laugh. "Stop distracting me! I was going to invite you, since Ethan reserved a table for four, but Mia said you were busy, so..."

"So...?"

"So I invited Elliot," I say as lightly as possible, realizing that there still wasn't a question in there. "Is that okay?"

His eyes deadpan, his smile dropping. Suddenly his eyes are cold and distant. "You did what?"

"I-I invited Elliot," I reply, taken back by his reaction. "He wanted to grab a coffee to talk about Kate but I spent the day with Mia, as you know, and I thought this would be a great chance to just-"

Christian turns away from me and walks back to his desk. The atmosphere has greatly shifted somehow. I suddenly find it cruel to carry on speaking of Elliot, as if I'm throwing it in his face. But what could I be hurting him with? Nothing was going on between he and I and Christian knew it. He had to.

"Christian... what's wrong?"

He turns around and I'm struck by the expression on his face. Suddenly he's a CEO, the person he always should have been, the kind of guy who wouldn't waste 2 seconds on a lowly college student like me.

"You should go." Each word is like a shard of glass hitting the ground,; final.

"Christian-" I start walking towards him.

"Go. Go to your date."

"It's not-" I try again.

"We'll talk later," he promises.

I turn away, numb, confused. Suddenly unsure of what I just set in motion.

.

**A/N Uh-ohhhhh, how many of you are seriously pissed at Ana? How many already have a clue what happened between Christian and Elliot? Well, if you don't, stay tuned for tomorrows chapter! Where all hell may or may not break loose. :P**

**I decided to hold off on Seattle till Ethan's wedding! It's going to be marvelous-and gloriously dramatic. **

**Also, I'd like to say thanks to my Beta, Penny Nickel. You're fabulous. :)**

**Please review and we'll be bros for life ^.^ **


	14. Chapter 13: Bring Me to Life

**Chapter 13**

Bring Me to Life

.

I leave Christian's office, holding onto his promise. Christian once told me he was a man of his word; if that were true, then I'd get my explanation. But I knew it would be later, rather than sooner.

A black car suddenly pulls up in front of me; I regard it warily.

The window rolls down, exposing a beautiful blond woman. She smiles, tipping her head toward me. Everything about her screams sophistication.

"Anastasia Steele?" She asks sweetly.

I nod.

"Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"I'm sorry but... I have no idea who you are," I mutter.

She holds out a white-gloved hand for me to shake. "Elena Lincoln, reporter for the Washington Times."

I squint at her. "Oh... hi. Pleased to meet you." What could a reporter want with me?

"If I could just ask you a few questions about your relationship with Christian Grey, it would only take a few moments of your time," She says under her breath.

I start backing away. Of course this had to do with Christian. He was the only famous person I knew, after all. "Sorry, but I don't talk to reporters."

Glancing into the limo, I see that she's holding a tape recorder. I turn away, walking down the busy street. Of course, Elena Lincoln follows me. God, didn't rich people know when they weren't wanted?

"What do you have to say to the allegations that Mr. Grey sexually harasses his female staff?" She asks.

"No comment," I retort. Great, now that same question is going to fester at the back of my mind for days.

"How long have you and Mr. Grey been romantically involved? Are you the reason for his divorce?"

"We're not-" I begin, then shake my head. Surely Christian wouldn't want me talking to the press about him. "Leave me alone."

"Is it true that you're pregnant? Did your former best friend hospitalize you? Can you comment on-"

I whip around to her. "What did you just say?"

"Can you comment on-"

"No, the one before that."

She looks through her notes, blue eyes raking them. "Oh! Did your best friend put you in the hospital?"

I think through my visitors in the hospital, every person who had been there, and José, who had been there when it happened. Who could have gave my story to the press?

"Who is your source?" I ask.

She smirks, red lips curling. "Sorry, my sources are private."

"Well..." I say, holding my head up high, although my voice is shaking. "Kate was mentally ill. And I'll see to it that she's never let out."

Then I turn away as Elena's still scribbling furiously on her notepad and hail a cab. By the time I'm settled, Elena is rushing towards me with her arms waving in the air. But I can't answer anymore of her questions; I'm already choking up with grief.

When I get back to my apartment the clock has already rolled around to five o'clock. I step inside my familiar apartment, thinking how it must have grown while I was away. It suddenly seemed too vast and empty. I must have been gone longer than I thought. Or maybe it was because, for the first time in three years, my best friend wasn't there to greet me.

Dinner with Ethan, his new fiancée and Elliot was at eight so I figure I might as well start getting ready. I comb my hair, then apply a little mascara and lip balm, dressing in a plain black dress. I contemplate heading into Kate's room to get a waist-belt, but decide against it.

I'm dressed and waiting on the couch by the time he shows up. At first the door creaks, surprising me, then Elliot appears.

He's wearing black from head to toe and a bright smile. "Hey, Ana!"

I stand, "Hi! You're... early."

"Well we can't talk about Kate over dinner with her brother, can we?" He leans in to embrace me. I sniff; he must have doused himself in Axe before coming here.

"You look fabulous!" He says, holding me at arm-length to study my dress. "Hot date tonight?"

I laugh, "Not really. Just the brother of this guy I'm seeing."

"He sounds foxy," Elliot winks.

How could Christian think something was going on between us? Elliot was like my gay friend. And I could use all the friends I could get right now.

Elliot goes to sit on my armchair, throwing his arms over the back of it.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I ask awkwardly.

"No, I'm fine." Elliot says. Then he pats the couch cushion closest to him. "Let's have a little chat."

I sit beside him hesitantly, not liking the direction this was going. "Should I be scared?"

He laughs. "No. Actually, I'm about to tell you something you might actually like."

"Oh, goodie!" I exclaim, leaning in for more. "I hate when people give me bad news."

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that Kate has arrived at Brighten Hill Psychiatric Hospital and they've begun her treatment."

I let out a long breath, weighing my emotions. "I am glad to hear that. You know, after everything we've been though, what she's been through... It'll be good for her."

"That's the second thing I want to talk to you about," He says, raising his eyebrows excitedly. Something in the set of his mouth tells me he's holding back from just blurting it out.

"Well, what is it?" I laugh, picking up on his good mood.

"Kate's treatment is going so well, that they're thinking about letting her out early!"

My mouth drops open. This definitely wasn't what I was expecting. "Are you kidding?"

"Nope! She's responding well with the anti-psychotic meds and excelling in therapy. Do you know what this means, Ana? We might get her back. The real Kate."

It takes me a moment to absorb, and then I'm on my feet. God this can't be happening. I find myself pacing back and forth, the panic rising up inside of me like a scream.

"Oh my god," I whisper.

"What's wrong, Ana?" Elliot says, touching my arm. "Aren't you happy?"

I glare at him. "Happy? You think I'd be happy hearing that my psychotic ex-best friend is fooling the doctors at Brighten Hill just the way she fooled me for years? The way she's fooled you? God, I can't believe this is happening. I've gotta get out of here."

Grabbing my coat and purse, I flee the building, ignoring Elliot's cries.

Hailing a cab, I tell him to just start driving. I don't know where to go, whom to talk to. Who would believe me anyway? I know only one person who could understand. I pull out my phone, which seems blurry from my tears.

I dial his number without a second thought. "Christian," I croak, squishing tears out of my eyes. "Something horrible just happened."

.

**A\N Hey, guys! Sorry this is coming in so late! My day has been so hectic, ahh! I couldn't sleep without writing this chapter though. What did you guys think?! Did you guys hate seeing Elena? Sorry, she's not quite gone yet!  
**

**Next chapter Ana finds out about the terrible thing Elliot did, and we find out that someone isn't who they say they are... Can you guess who?**

**As always, I ask you to leave a quick review. Thanks for reading! :)**


	15. Chapter 14: I Knew You Were Trouble

**Chapter 14**

I Knew You Were Trouble

.

When I arrive at the Heathman, the tears have dried on my face but the anxiety still swells deep inside me. I long for Christian's warm embrace, for his strong arms to curl around me and tell me it's okay. I know this is silly; I've only known him a week! But there's something about him... He makes me feel alive. I can't see my future without him. And that scares me terribly.

After a short elevator ride and a minute walk, I'm knocking at Christians door. Then he comes into view, looking more breathtakingly handsome than ever. I fall against him without warning, hanging on tightly.

"Oh, Christian."

Hesitantly, he wraps his arms around me, giving in to me. He buries his face in my hair, inhaling deeply. The place where his nose brushes my neck burns, sending warmth through me. And it feels so good, so deliciously good, that I never want to let go.

Of course, he's the first one to pull away. "What are you doing here, Anastasia?"

"Can we sit?" I ask.

He doesn't answer; he merely steps aside, letting me through.

"I don't understand what happened earlier," I confess. "Why you shut me out so quickly, without any precedent. But you're the only one who could possibly fix what just happened."

Christian studies me, then seems to come to a decision. He steps closer.

"Let me make a deal with you. You tell me what's going on, and I'll tell you everything."

I raise my eyebrow. "Everything?"

"Yes."

I take a deep breath, then it all comes flooding back. "They're letting her out, Christian. They're letting Kate out of Brighten Hill and they've barely even fixed her yet! She's fooling them, I just know it. She wants to get out so she can get revenge."

He strides over, sitting next to me on the bed. "That can't be right. I'm sure Dr. Flynn will see to it that she's fully recovered before releasing her."

"Who's Dr. Flynn?" I ask.

"My personal psychiatrist and good friend. He works at Brighten Hill. I'll give him a call tomorrow," Christian says.

I let out a sigh of relief, briefly laying my hand on his. "Thank you, Christian. I knew you were the only one who would understand..."

We've grown closer and when I look up at him, his face is mere inches away from mine. I can feel his breath on my face. My heart starts racing at his proximity and I get the sudden urge to touch him again.

"Your turn," I whisper.

Timidly, he begins. "The reason for my behavior earlier was caused by a dose of inferiority. I shouldn't have taken it out on you, it had every bit to do with my brother."

"Elliot?" I ask, my eyebrows creasing. "But why?"

"My brother has a certain charm of his own, wouldn't you agree?" He leans away from me and I feel a veil fall between us.

"No, Christian, you're wrong-"

"There's nothing I can give you that he can't."

"Christian, surely you must know..." I trail off, desperately trying to make him see but suddenly choked to death with fear. "You must know how I feel about you..."

He meets my eyes. "How do you feel about me?"

"Well..." I mutter, trying to form a coherent thought. His grey eyes are hypnotizing me, sending me spiraling once more.

"Anastasia?" He asks softly, brushing my cheek with his fingertip.

Suddenly I know I can't do it. This fire, his touch, those mind-blowing eyes- it's all too much. I can't bare my soul to him, tell him how I feel. I could never be that vulnerable so soon. "I-I care about you, Christian. You know I do. And-and Elliot and I are merely friends. Besides, he doesn't hold a torch to you."

Christian still doesn't seem convinced.

"What is it?" I ask. "Why can't you trust me?"

"I trust you, Ana. It's him I don't trust."

"Why?"

"Because he's done it before," he answers in a gravelly voice. "Stole the girl, went behind my back, made me a fool."

I pause for a moment, trying to come up with a response to this new information. How could Elliot do that? "That's horrible, Christian. I'm so sorry that happened to you. But I would _never _do that to you. Leila is a terrible human being. No, she's worse than that. She's a downright whore." It felt good to say something mean about Christian's ex- my hatred for this woman only growing stronger.

I can feel his eyes on me, absorbing every crevice of my being. My skin burns red. "What?" I ask.

He opens and closes his mouth twice. I realize this is the first time I've ever seen him struggle for words.

"I... I couldn't live with myself... If I didn't fight for you. With everything I have."

My heart skips a beat. "Christian, what are you-?"

I don't have time to finish the question. Because in the next second Christian's lips are on mine. Suddenly it's as if my body is being controlled by one single desire. I taste his lips, revel in the feel of them against mine. I realize how starved I've been for this man. When his hand trails down my back I almost moan. I arch my back, pressing myself against him.

"Christian..." I sigh as his mouth traveled up and down my neck.

I brought his mouth back to mine. He kissed me harder, lower, and positioned himself on top of me. The weight of him felt incredible. I yanked his hair and he looked into my needy eyes. I was in awe of his beauty. And when that sexy smirk graced his face I attacked it. And I must admit, I attacked it good.

I placed firm kisses on his perfect lips and then coaxed them open, starting on his top before I attacked his bottom lip. I wanted a taste, and I didn't care that my heart was beating frantically out of my chest. I wanted to taste him and taste him I did.

It seemed as if we were making out forever before I heard him say, "Bedroom."

Actually he growled it. Lips still locked, he sat me up and placed his hand in mine. We broke for air as he pulled me up off the sofa. We stood there and kissed for a while longer before he started walking backwards towards the bedroom.

I thought, this was it. I was going to lose my virginity to Christian Grey. Then suddenly my heart seized with fear. Was this the right time? My body wanted him, but my mind was saying slow down, it's too soon. Hell, I didn't care. I wanted this man. But then my legs stopped moving.

"What's wrong?" he whispered as his lips trailed behind my ear.

"I don't know?"

He stopped to look at me before smiling, "You ready?"

I thought I was, but I couldn't move. I tried to remind myself that this was what I wanted but I knew that I already liked Christian way too much. And after everything that's happened...

"Christian, I can't," involuntarily came out of my mouth.

The next thing I knew he had me pushed up on a wall as his body pinned mine. He vigorously placed kisses up and down my neck, as he pressed harder against me. I could feel exactly how much he wanted to do this when his legs bent lower and his very hard member started to move up and down my panty covered sex.

"Let me show you how much I can give you..." He nibbled on my earlobe and the sensation echoed directly to my center.

I had officially lost my mind. "Christian! Ohhh…I…I...can't."

He grabbed my hands and placed them firmly above my head, causing my back to arch. My sensitive nipples rubbed along his chest as his lips brushed over my outer ear. My entire body shivered as he whispered, "I want you."

"I want you too," I breathlessly admitted.

He groaned in response and kissed me harder. His tongue slid along my bottom lip, before his teeth pulled it into his awaiting mouth. The room filled with moans as our tongues explored each other.

I tried several times to pull away, but he was very good at pleading his case.

His hands seared my flesh as they began to lift my dress, exploring every inch as they slid up my body. When they reached my breast I panicked, and breathed out, "Stop."

He placed his forehead against mine as we both gasped for air. "Ana, I'm not going to make you do anything you're not comfortable doing."

"Christian. I'm not saying I don't want to do this. I just don't think I'm ready to do this now. Oh god! You're going to hate me!" I buried my face in his chest.

"I could never hate you," he said, as if that were the most preposterous thing. "And definitely not because you want to wait. I know you're a virgin and I am not going to pressure you. Hey," He placed his hands on each side of my face lifting me to look at him. Embarrassment colored my cheeks. "Don't hide from me, Anastasia. I need to see your face."

I looked up and saw the most sincere expression. "Christian, I really didn't mean for it to get this far. I know it's hard for you guys to—you know."

"Not going to lie to you, it's hard," he said with a grin. "But I believe you're worth the wait."

I dropped my head against his chest again, except this time it was from sheer unlikelihood. I mean, aside from all the obvious flaws, Christian Grey was my perfect man. "I can't believe this."

"That's what I thought the first time I saw you."

This man was going to kill me.

.

**A/N Sorry for the long wait! Glad to see me back? :)  
**

**So Ana stopped Christian. How do you feel about this? Please review and thanks for reading! You're awesome!**


End file.
